


The Earth Needs Water To Grow

by Sinfully_Pure



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale, Secrets Of Elvendale
Genre: Ain't about that life, Azari is a wingman, But if requested there might be smut, Farran has a crush, It won't be nothin' nasty, Multi, Slow Burn StormShade and DarkWhistler, Sophie is sick of people being oblivious, Tags may change if requests are made, this is mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Pure/pseuds/Sinfully_Pure
Summary: Elvendale has been pretty peaceful, really, the Elves had been keeping themselves busy with planning a moonlight show. Where everyone can show off their powers in exotic ways. Ending was a dance with someone they see as special, Azari already had plans on picking Emily, and showing her this cool fire technic she's been working. However, Farran catches her eye when she noticed how..odd he's been acting up. Once figuring out the reason, she's more than happy to help a buddy out.





	The Earth Needs Water To Grow

 

Today was gonna be a wicked, Azari could feel it in her bones, knowing that Moonlight show was two weeks away? Totally enough time to master this fire dance she's been working on, and totally not making it a play on words with her last name. It was just her way of trying impress her girlfriend Emily, who would be her partner for the final dance at the end of the show, unless her little sister comes in to try taking her spot. It was kinda funny watching that happen, Emily always had the cutest pout when something like that happened, Azari smiles softly in thought of getting to hold the human close, being able to exchange warmth against each other as they move perfectly. The fire elf was just hoping that this would be enough to really be out there, unsure if the other girls were doing some kind of dance as well. She may or may not try to spy in on the competition at some point, Naida might be a huge threat, unless Aira pulls some awesome kind of invention out to woo the other elves! Guh! Why are all her friends so cool? _Calm down Azari, deep breaths okay? Don't worry about a thing, winning doesn't matter right now, just focus on you._ The young woman takes her stance, spreading her legs out slightly as both hands raise into the air, taking one glance over to the fire that was burning next to her, she takes another breath before shutting her eyes allowing the body to do all the work while keeping key focus. The left hand moves down to the left swirling it around allowing the heat to begin flowing right over, red, orange, and yellow mixing together around the tan pale as she starts turning on the ball of the right foot. Azari twirls around soon being engulfed into a small tornado of fire, small bits of ember bouncing around the sides she flies right out of the eye of it, with narrowed eyes the fire elf holds both hands out spreading the tornado apart as she lands on the ground. However, with the slip of a foot she gives a nervous look and makes struggled noises before falling down on her face causing a small grunt and the fire disappears into the air with a small heat wave following. "Ow, that wasn't cool at all." Azari whines sitting up on her knees rubbing the back of her head as it left a small stinging feeling, her dragon, Zonya, had started snickering a bit as she laid on the ground watching the whole little scene. Azari stands up dusting herself off as she frowns a bit placing hands on her hips, cocking out to the left. "Oh, I bet you could do any better?" She said, then grins wide walking over hugging the fire dragon's snout before petting her softly. In return, Zonya chirps, before licking along the side of the elf's face, trying to encourage her rider. "Aww! Aren't we just a big sweetheart!" That's when the sound of fizzling noise was heard, along with the sound of thudding noises and voices, it caused Azari to perk up since she knew who was here, and boy did it cause her heart to swell.

 

Emily bounces out of the portal, necklace glows as this happens, a pale hand holding onto a smaller one as her sister Sophie was pulled through as well. Both had landed right in the lush green grass of the patch of forest, the portal swirls then closes in a bright flash. "It's about time we got here, it's like you were trying to keep me from coming! I have every right being here to you know." Sophie said, taking her own hand back and crossing her arms with a raised brow. Emily could only sigh as she tucks a bit of her own hair back behind her ear. "I know, I know. Sophie, I'm not trying to keep you away, it just seemed like you were going to bed, knowing how much you love this place..I couldn't keep it away from you." The older sister offered a kind smile, which had earned her one in return. "Sooo, why are we here again-" There a gasp comes from the shorter girl as she runs out in front pretending to be in alarm. "Is there some kind of danger? Are we gonna save Elvendale again!?" That's when she turned to look at Emily, who had her lips pressed into a thin line with bored eyes. "No, Naida said that they had something big planned, and wanted us to come by at some point to check it out. I don't always come here for big quests you know." That caused Sophie to huff, slouching slightly. "You're telling me we're just here to see you girlfriend?" That would be the basic short of it, not like Sophie judged her sister, it was just a sibling thing to pretend to be grossed out by whoever your sibling ended up dating, that was just life you know? With that being said, the older Jones started turning a bit pink with ears turning red at the tips, showing how embarrassed she was at the statement being made over to her. "What!? No, it's not just-just for her, I'm here for everyone you know!" There, frantic hand waving was made as if it was to prove some kind of point her something, but, the littler girl wasn't buying any of it. Sophie was smarter than she looked. "Uh huh, and I'm a little goblin that's come to steal some dragons, yeah, yeah you can't fool me sis!" She said smirking a bit before turning around and walking off where she assumed was the right way. In sudden alarm Emily had chased after her, so Sophie wouldn't end up making a wrong turn or anything. But, it seemed before they found the elves, one of them found the two instead.

 

With heavy footsteps rounding about the forest, the Jones sisters both gasp loudly as something jumps out from above the trees, landing right on Emily. The human is quickly picked up to be brought into a familiar, tight hug. "Oooh, Emily, you're here! It's about time, I was thinking you wouldn't show up, not that I think you wouldn't just come but-" Sophie groans when staring at the taller elf hugging her sister, Azari had a weird habit of rambling when something would seem in doubt or just coming up with some sort of excuse. "Oh,  _please_. Emily was talking allll about how she wanted to just see you before we even got here! Do you know how annoying it is!?" Obviously being over dramatic about her sister being in love, which caused both older girls to blink before falling into a fit of bubbling laughter and giggles. Emily placed both her hands onto the fire elf's shoulders as the tan arms wrapped around her waist. They lean close doing a little Eskimo kiss, causing them both to blush, it was more noticeable on the human's pale sin, making the freckles on her face more pronounced. Sophie made a fake gagging noise before speaking up once more, "Do I have to be the reason we actually go to the tree house, and know what this 'thing' that's been talked about?" Azari thinks about what the thing could even be, her eyes narrow slightly as she kept a nice hold onto Emily before pulling away all together to perk up and jump in the air a bit. "Oh! Oh! You mean the Moonlight event!" She grins huge with some stars in her eyes, just seeing that flash of excitement caused both humans to melt a bit, Azari was too cute for her own good sometimes. "Moonlight event is something that happens at night on a day where the moon flashes all sorts of different colors to represent the elements of Elvendale, it's a once a year kind of deal. So, elves who wish to join in on this practice a skill they honed in on, normally their element, but, it's a choice really. It's like a gift to the moon for giving us something so beautiful.  We pick a partner, a romantic interest or platonic one would be a good choice, it doesn't gotta be that way though, anyone is fine to dance with at the end before the moon shines back into its normal glow. It's pretty fun, sometimes a winner is picked for best show at the start." Azari said, some of her colorful hair bouncing around a bit over her shoulders, then getting in her face which made her push it out of her face now and then. Sophie gives a wide eyed look before stars start filling her own, and clenches her hands into fists. "That's so amazing! I never heard of the moon changing colors like THAT before, oh sis can I come see them too!? Please??" She then placed her hands on her cheek squishing it a bit, trying to give off this adorable face to help convince. Emily stares for a moment before sighing out, then smiling. "I don't see why not? I've never seen it before either, so we'll both get to experience it. " The short girl makes a small cheer as she runs over hugging her sister tightly around the waist. "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou-" As thanks were given emerald green eyes look up to stare at amber ones, they both give rather loving looks before Emily talks once more, "So, do you have anything planned Azari?" Once asked this, the elf felt her face get a bit hot,  ears turning red, but threaten to turn white due to having the fire element it would change the color of blush. "That's a surprise, I really, _really_  wanna show you now, but! That'll have to wait two weeks from now, I haven't really..mastered it myself you know." Saying it a bit shyly, then would play with her hands. Emily gave a comforting smile. "I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be great coming from you." Sophie makes another gagging noise making all three start laughing once more.

 

The three walk through the forest coming into the clearing where Azari had been practicing her fire magic for the show, once getting into the spot she had turned looking over their shoulder at them. "Hey Soph, Zonya has been looking forward to playing with you again, why not give a hello?" This wasn't not a reason to rid of the little girl, no, Azari loved the tiny human, she was adorable and was great to be around. The dragon had taken a liking to her as well, so, this was actually the truth being placed out there. Sophie looks around the elf before smiling wide when seeing the fire dragon wag her tail much like a dog, this causes the little girl to run over quickly and start giggling when licking all over.  Azari soon turns around fully going over to Emily as a tan hand grabs onto the lighter toned one lifting it up to intertwine their fingers together, taking this as a single, Emily moved closer so their foreheads were touching, Azari just being slightly taller by two inches. "I know you visit normally, but, I still miss you." She whispers softly, the human closing her eyes in understanding. "I feel the same, I know at some point..I'll be able to actually live here one day. We can be together." The caused Azari to smile more as she moved gently placing a kiss to Emily's cheek before pulling away, but still holding hands. "You always know just what to say Emily, it always gets me every time!" That's when they both heard the sound of roots moving along from the ground then the sound of someone grunting out a bit. At first they were going to just ignore it, until a voice they knew all too well broke through the odd silence. "Dang it!" Emily raised a brow, but, before able to open her mouth, a small yell came out instead. "Azari! Slow down!" The elf was dodging around trees while making sure to keep a speed where Emily could keep up a good pace to do the same, once moving for about five minutes the elf comes to a sudden stop with Emily nearly tripping forward before getting caught by her girlfriend. "Azari what are you-" Quickly her mouth was covered as said Azari points ahead, keeping her voice at a whisper. "Look." Green eyes follow the finger then stares a bit with curiosity, once moving the hand from her mouth she starts whispering as well. "Farran? What's he doing?" Azair gave a small shrug. "I think he's practicing for the Moonlight event, but..he's really struggling." They both watch the little scene playing out before them, it seemed like something that had been repeated over and over again though.

 

Farran was sitting on the ground, looking as if he was trying to keep his focus as sweat beads off his forehead sliding down his face as his eyes looked a bit strained to focus. His face slightly flushed from having to use so much power so many times, however it seemed he didn't plan on giving up just yet. "Okay, Farran, you can do this. There's nothing you can't do, everything is riding on this show stopper right here." Though he takes a bit of a breath, he thinks for a moment. "Rosalyn even taught you a few tricks on how to keep yourself calm, erase everything from you mind, focus on the task ahead of you." The male had a a few flowers already grown around him in a circle with a few purple squirrels sitting on his shoulder, they were awaiting for his signal for what might be the fourth time today. Farran raises his hands up as they start glowing a light green color, causes small practicals to shimmer off of the sides of his hands, then would start controlling the flowers to start growing bigger and bigger till they would be the size of the trees. Take not the flowers were shut still, and for a good reason, he swallows thickly as he nods a bit causing the squirrels to jump up onto the steams of the plants running up them. "Be careful buddies, please." He said, not wanting the furry critters to get hurt, with swiping his hand up the flowers bud open the petals glow faintly as the animals pounce right onto the middle of the flowers causing the pollen to fly everywhere. However, they begin to glow faintly different colors as well, changing shape into something. But, it all would end up messing up once Farran's mind had begin drifting elsewhere causing the roots to raise up smacking him out of his place making him cry out a bit. Even though he wasn't hurt, he groans looking up at the huge now plain flowers as the critters were sitting on a tree branch safe. Okay, good. The Earth elf sits up sighing out a bit, feeling bad he couldn't focus once again.

 

The girls had watched in amazement, then would stare in worry at the sudden change in scene before them, Emily covers her mouth slightly as Azari only stared with wonder in her eyes. "There's something else going on here, he's been acting weird lately, and I might have an idea of what it is." That's when the fire elf jumps up from her hiding spot running to Farran, sliding down the small slope with Emily in tow after taking her a few minutes to realize what was going on. "Hey, Farran!" Azari calls out, waving her hand about as she greets the male elf, it causes him to glance over before giving both girls a soft smile waving back over to them. "Oh, hey guys. Don't mind this, just working on my magic." Emily looks up at the flowers once more before back down at him. "It looks amazing Farran, your power always amazes me somehow." Azari nods quickly to agree. "Yeah! It's awesome watching you make plants huge!" Farran gave a sheepish grin as he flushes slightly at their compliments. "Thanks girls, I wouldn't call it amazing or anything. I still have a lot to learn, maybe I can get on the same level as Rosalyn one day." He said, giving a more adoring look, that elf was just the coolest he's ever seen! Azari placed a hand on her hip, cocking her head to the side. "Hey, is something bothering you, man? The roots are all sticking out of the ground, you normally don't let those stay sticking up." She points out, Farran looked around before giving a few soft pants. "Just a bit sidetracked, nothing you should have to worry about though, seriously." He said, all the elves taking care of each other and themselves just fine, so it was believable statement. Azari knew the male elf had always been a bit scattered, but, this was more than normal. "Come on, you can tell your best pal Azari what's on your mind! Em and I will keep it a secret!" She said, crouching down to Farran's sitting level as she looked genuinely interested with what was wrong with him. It takes him a moment, but, sighs out as he speaks up finally. "Alright, fine, just please don't tell anyone else please? This is kinda something I want to do on my own." Farran said, both girls gave a quick nod, making him feel better. Of course he could trust them, why couldn't he? "Well.." He pats his thighs a bit, trying to keep himself busy as he tries saying it out loud. "I was thinking of dancing with Tidus at the Moonlight event, more than just friends.." Farran stares at the two for a moment, then in seconds covering his ears as they both scream with joy.

 

_This might have been a bad idea._ Is all Farran thinks at this moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed the series, the characters were really likable along with the art which is always great. I would enjoy some feedback on what you would like to see? I'll try updating the quickest I can! Hope you enjoyed reading, have a lovely day.


End file.
